Hot n' Cold
by laurajendodger
Summary: Miley Stewart shows her pain because of nick through her concert. *ends with niley*. No use of last name so this could be any nick in the world. so this is legal.
1. Hot n' cold

I sat in the corner of my dressing room. I could feel the tears running down my face. Nick had broken up with me last week….again. I mean, It's not like it was the first time. He did it whenever he got bored. Or whenever he sees someone else come along. He can never decide if he want me or if he doesn't. This time he used the famous, "it's not you, it's me" speech. He had said, "Miley, I still love you, I just can't deal with this right now." Doesn't he get it!? Doesn't he understand how much this is killing me inside?! I feel like I'm on a roller coaster. I don't think I can take any more heart break. But every time I end up taking him back when things don't work out with that other girl, or when he decides he wants to be with me again. I probably should have seen it coming this time though. I mean, with all the media talking about "is Niley over? Is Nelena taking over?". He had been spending tons of time with Selena lately. He kept reassuring me that there was nothing there, but it was obvious that there was. The worst part is, I have a concert to do tonight. And there they are. Nick with Selena, Joe, and Kevin. All on the front row. I'm sure Selena was there to mock me, and rub it in my face. Finally she had something I didn't. I heard my stage manager knock on my door. "5 minutes Miley." I stood up and wiped the tears away. There was no use sitting here moping. I had to put on my "Smiley Miley" face to fool everyone into thinking that I'm perfectly ok.

After I heard the announcer introduce me, I ran onto the stage. I looked down and I could see Selena sneering and smirking at me. Joe and Kevin were smiling up at me. Of course, they didn't know everything that Nick had put me through. I then looked at Nick. We locked eyes, and I had to look away. I'm sure my eyes showed the pain I felt. I then decided for once that I didn't care about the media, or anything else. I was tired of covering up. I wanted to let the world know how I felt. And most of all, I wanted to let Nick know how I feel.

"Hey everyone! I have a little surprise for you guys. How would you guys like to hear a new song I recently wrote?"

I could hear the crowd go crazy. I turned around to my band, and told them what was going on. We had practiced this song after I wrote it, in case I ever wanted to sing it for a concert. After I nodded my head the music started playing. I turned around and looked straight at Nick.

You change your mind 

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a *****

I would know

_I looked away from him and started walking around on stage. I could see Joe and Kevin's look up shock. I knew what they were thinking. They couldn't believe that I felt like this. _

And you always think

Always speak

Cryptically

I should know

That you're no good for me

_I started to dance around the stage getting really into the song_

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You, You don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

_I started to walk towards the runway in the middle_

We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh bout nothing

Now you're plain boring

I should know that

You're not gonna change

_I was right in front of Nick singing._

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

_At this point I had kneeled down and I was singing right in his face. I wanted everyone to know the pain he put me through. I wanted him to know the pain he put me through._

You, You don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

_I stood up and ran back down the aisle and went to my mike stand._

Someone call the doctor

Got a case of a love bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get off this ride

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really want to stay, no

You, but you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

At the end up the song I smiled at myself. The look on Nick's face when I was right in front of him was a look I don't think that I could begin to describe. Everyone knew the song was about him as soon as I kneeled down in front of him. I knew the media was getting a kick out of this. But I don't care. I took a breath, and began to get ready for my next song while the crowd was still going crazy.


	2. Author note 1

Hey guys! Its Laura here! =) I forgot to put in a disclaimer haha. I obviously don't own these characters. I might put one of my friends in but I'm not sure yet. 

For the sake of this story the people are miley stewart but she is performing as herself not as hannah montana. and its nate "nick" grey but he goes by nick. shane "joe" grey but goes by shane, and jason "kevin" grey but he goes by kevin.

This story is basically about Miley's day to day life. The first few chapters are going to be her at her concert. Then there will be Nick's confrontation. Then more after that =)

I'm up to ideas or suggestions. I seriously take all of them in for consideration. Please please please review=) I like to have at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Thanks for reading my story. More to come soon after some reviews. =)


	3. Chapter 3

I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green

I hope when you're in bed with her

You think of me

I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well

Could you tell by the flames that burn your words

I never read your letter

Cause I knew what you'd say

Give me that Sunday School answer

Try to make it all ok

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks to see my face everwhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know you knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

She may believe you

But I never will

Never again

If she really knows the truth she deserves you

A trophy wife oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss

But when your day comes

And he's threw with you

And he'll be threw with you

He'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter

You couldn't say it right to my face

Give me that Sunday School answer

Repent yourself away

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks to see my face everwhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know you knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

They may believe you

But I never will

Never again

Never again will I hear you

Never again will I miss you

Never again will I fall to you

Never

Never again will I kiss you

Never again will I want to

Never again will I love you

Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there

Bet it sucks to see my face everwhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know you knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

They may believe you

But I never will

I never will

I never will

Never again


End file.
